The present invention relates to an output signal processor circuit built in a charge transfer device (CTD) such as a charge-coupled device (CCD) or a bucket bridge device (BBD), and more particularly, to the output signal processor circuit of a charge transfer device which is capable of drastically reducing noise components from output signals.
Conventionally, any existing charge transfer device (CTD) such as a charge-coupled device (CCD) or bucket bridge device (BBD) deals with signals as charges and transfers them synchronously with externally applied clock pulses. However, output signal processors of such conventional charge transfer devices cannot sufficiently reduce noise components from outgoing signals, thus unavoidably causing a reduction in the signal level. There is a growing demand for the realization of a useful output signal processor circuit available for a charge transfer device, which should be capable of effectively and drastically reducing noise components from such bands close to sampling frequencies.